User blog:Semaj5nodrog4/Thomas’ Wonderful Life/Regular Update
Hey everyone, I know I say I was going to publish my Christmas special, Thomas’ Wonderful Life, before the new year, but I got some upsetting news for those of you who were interested: I’ve decided to cancel the special. It’s because I’ve been busy lately like I said in my previous blog, and also because as I was writing, I realized I wasn’t going to finish it on time and the plot was becoming very complicated and it was going to be way too long to keep people interested in the story. So that’s why I decided to cancel the story overall. However, despite canceling my special, I’m still going to continue the second season of my series and I’ll be starting up on it again soon, so look out for that. Also, even though I canceled the special, I’m happy to give you all a somewhat brief summary of what the story was going to be. So if you all would like to read it and give any feedback about what you thought of it, that would be perfectly fine with me. So here it is: Thomas is given three special jobs for a Christmas party at Knapford Station that’s happening on Christmas Eve and he’s delighted, but some of the other engines, like Gordon and James, are jealous and accuse Thomas of being Sir Topham Hatt’s favorite engine around this time and they’re never given special jobs. Thomas denies this and says everyone gets a special job around Christmas. However, at the same time, even when the others warn him that he might need some help, Thomas claims he can do everything himself. When Diesel hears about this, he decides to have some fun and starts his devious tricks again by causing trouble for Thomas and making it seem like it was his fault. His first two tricks backfire and Thomas manages to fix them, although he was late with both of them, but Diesel’s last trick is successful and which resulted in the Christmas tree for the party falling over at Knapford and wrecks everything around the station. Everyone is furious with Thomas as they think it was his fault and Gordon and James accuse him again of doing everything and causing nothing but trouble. Thomas, feeling quite upset with himself and embarrassed, decides to run away. Thomas comes across a siding on a lonely line and laments about all the trouble he has caused throughout his life and wishes he had never come to Sodor and then falls asleep. After a while, he is suddenly woken up by a strange man in a conductor’s suit and he reveals himself to be Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr’s version). He says he heard Thomas say that he wishes he never came Sodor and tells him not to say that because there are many people who say Thomas made their lives better. Thomas denies this and still sticks with what he said before, so Mr. Conductor decides to show him how everything would have been different without Thomas. The next morning, Thomas goes back to work, but to his surprise, no one recognizes him. He tries to tel them who he is to several engines and vehicles, such as Percy, James, Gordon, Edward, Henry, Emily, Bertie, Terence, Annie, Clarabel, and Sir Topham Hatt but none of them say they never met him. Thomas begins to worry and wonders what’s happening. Mr. Conductor arrives again and tells him this is what happened when he said he wished he never came to Sodor. He then tells him that many other engines never came to Sodor because of his absence, like Toby and Daisy to name a few. Thomas is shocked about this, but what horrified him the most is when he finds out that his branch line had been shunt down soon after Glynn went out of service. Thomas calls out to Mr. Conductor, who had vanished again, and tries to get him to make everything go back to normal when he was around, but the problem was Mr. C was not showing up this time. Thomas shuts his eyes and pleads constantly to let him have his old life again and he will never say he wishes he never came to Sodor again. Suddenly, he hears someone call his name and looks up and sees Harold the Helicopter, who tells him everyone had been searching all night for him. Thomas then realizes that it was all a dream, and he excitedly races back to Knapford. Along the way, he passes by several engines and cheers about them remembering him, much to the surprise and confusion of them too. After a while, Thomas arrives back at Knapford and there is Sir Topham Hatt waiting for him along with Gordon, James, Percy, and Diesel. Sir Topham Hatt is very relieved to see him again, as well as the steam engines, and says he found out about Diesel’s tricks and it wasn’t Thomas’ fault. He also tells him there is still time to fix all of the mess from yesterday and this time, Thomas asks if it would be all right if his friends could help him. Sir Topham Hatt delightedly agrees and has Percy, James, Gordon, and some of the other engines help Thomas out with cleaning the mess at Knapford and getting all the new decorations and materials in on time. It was hard work, but by late afternoon, the station was cleaned up and decorated and ready for the party later that evening. Later that night, the party begins and everyone cheers for Thomas and all the engines for making everything happened this evening, as well as seeing Thomas is back and doing well. Then they begin singing Christmas carols and while they do, Thomas quietly tells Percy that he’s very happy to be with everyone and that he always has friends who are there to help him out when he’s in trouble. Lastly, Thomas looks up at the sky and quietly thanks Mr. Conductor for helping him see past his problem last night and hopes to see him again in his dreams some day. The End Also, last thing for this post, Happy New Years, everyone!!! Category:Blog posts